Free flowing fat compositions are commercially available. In some of these commercially available compositions 10-20 wt % of a natural fish oil is present. In order to make these compositions free flowing a support material, such as a starch or a sugar must be present as well and even then these compositions could not contain more than 25 wt % of the fish oil(s). Therefore, these compositions had a limited use, as they do provide on the one hand the advantages of being free flowing, they also had the disadvantage that only a limited amount of fish oil could be added by using them in e.g. food products. Therefore, there existed a great demand for free flowing fat compositions with which also higher dosages of polyunsaturated triglycerides, such as fish oil or conjugated linoleic acids (=CLA""s) could be added upon its use.
According to WO 94/00146 marine oils are blended with solid fats in such a way that the marine oils become part of the crystalline structure of the solid fat. This blend is applied in liquid state to porous pellets of undefined nature, followed by cooling and crystallisation of the fat. Examples of the solid fat are tempered rapeseed oil, monoglycerides, diglycerides or mixes thereof. The product is applied as fodder for aquatic organisms.
From JP 07/133491 it is known to prepare oil soluble substances containing solid materials by adding a liquid oil soluble substance to silica gel and solidifying it. The liquid oil soluble substance includes poly unsaturated fatty acid compounds. The compositions according to this disclosure have the disadvantage that relatively high amounts of an inorganic filler material (=silica gel) have to be present in the compositions, which makes them less useful in food compositions. Moreover we found that the amount of fish oil that could be incorporated in compositions that were free flowing was rather limited. In JP 03/269096 it is disclosed that fluid compositions that contain oils such as fish oil or hardenend fish oil can be obtained if they are blended with 20-70 wt % of flour, in particular soybean flour. So again these products require the presence of a filler material. The presence of such a filler is not always appreciated in food products. In that instance this document does not reveal a solution for compositions that are free flowing, contain relatively high amounts of fish oil but that do not contain a filler material. Also in EP 425 213 free flowing compositions are disclosed that require the presence of filler materials such as starch or caseinate.
We found that the presence of a hard fat in our compositions provided us with compositions that contain high amounts of poly unsaturated fats, are still free flowing and do not require the presence of a filler. It should be understood that a filler material can be present as well, however the hard fat should also be present in that instance.
Therefore we found that by applying a hard fat in combination with the long chain polyunsaturated triglycerides, with or without a filler (or support) material, compositions could be obtained that were free flowing and which would enable us to add higher dosages (ie at least 10 wt %) of long chain polyunsaturated triglycerides.
Therefore, our invention concerns a free flowing fat composition comprising:
(i) a blend of fats (A) and (B) in a weight ratio of 90:10 to 10:90
(ii) 0-95 wt % of a filler material wherein fat A is a fat with at least 0.5 wt % of long chain polyunsaturated fatty acids, preferably being w-3 fatty acids or conjugated linoleic acids and fat B is a hard fat, so that [N30 (unstab) of the fat (A) or the blend +% filler in composition] is at least 70, preferably at least 75, in particular 80-160.
Above compositions have a number of benefits over known compositions:
(1) using above composition can avoid the introduction of non lipid materials in the systems, wherein they are applied.
(2) higher concentrations of long chain PUFA materials can be achieved in free flowing products.
(3) the products display excellent dispersibility in cold water.
(4) the products have a particle size distribution which makes them most suitable for use in e.g. infant formula.
In order to be able to add higher amounts of the long chain polyunsaturated fatty acids, we prefer to use a fat A, that contains more than 2 wt %, preferably 4-50 wt % and most preferably 5-20 wt % of these LCPUFA""s.
Suitably a fat blend is used that displays an N30 greater than 25, preferably greater than 35 more preferably 40-80, and in particular 45-75.
It is mentioned here that N-values refer to solid fat contents, measured by NMR pulse techniques on unstabilized fats. Unstabilized meaning that the fat was melted at 80xc2x0 C., kept at 60xc2x0 C. for 5 minutes, cooled to 0xc2x0 C. and kept at 0xc2x0 C. for 1 hour and kept at measurement temperature for 30 minutes.
Although in the absence of a filler free flowing compositions could be made, containing 10-25 wt % of the fat, comprising the long chain polyunsaturated triglycerides, it was also found that the level of these latter (soft) fats could be increased to about 35 wt % if a filler was present in the composition. The amount of filler material could vary from 2.5-90 wt %, preferably 10-80 wt %, most preferably 15-70 wt %.
Suitable filler materials are selected from the group, consisting of: sugars, such as glucose, fructose or sucrose, flour, cocoa powder, coffee powder, coffee granules, whey powder, skim milk powder, butter milk powder, food grade inorganic solid powders, such as silica, alumina, titania and zirconia.
The ratio, wherein fats A and B can be applied can range from 10-90 wt %, most preferably 20-80 wt % for fat A to 90-10 wt %, most preferably 80-20 wt % for fat B.
The hard fat can be selected from a wide range of hard fats, such as hardened oils or stearin fractions of vegetable fats. Application of fats B with a melting point of more than 35xc2x0 C., preferably more than 45xc2x0 C., in particular more 50-80xc2x0 C. however lead to the best results.
Examples of such hard fats B are triglycerides, diglycerides, monoglyceride or a mixture thereof, in particular selected from palm oil stearin, hardened soybean oil mpt 65xc2x0 C., hardened sunflower oil mpt 65xc2x0 C., distearin, monostearin, monopalmitin.
Our free flowing fats are characterized by a particle size distribution (by sieving) of 5-500 xcexcm, preferably 10-250 xcexcm, most preferably 20-200 xcexcm. Bigger particle than 500 xcexcm mean that lumps are present, that give problems during dispersion of the composition upon its use.
Examples of fats that can be applied as fats A are fats that comprise at least two different long chain PUFA""s L1 and L2, in particular being present in a ratio of L1:L2 greater than 2, preferably  greater than 3. Examples of such fats are disclosed in our copending applications EP 95302942.8, EP 95302843.6, EP 95302944.4 and EP 95308228.6.
Particular examples of such fats A are derived from natural fish oil, modified fish oil, fish oil concentrate, fractionated fish oil, enzymically treated fish oil or oils from microbial sources. Other examples of fats A are triglycerides, containing conjugated linoleic acids. Examples of sources for CLA""s can be found in: U.S. Pat. No. 5.430.066, U.S. Pat. No. 5.428.072, U.S. Pat. No. 5.070.104, U.S. Pat. 5.017.614, U.S. Pat. No. 5.208.356, or EP 411.011.
Fats can be made from these CLA""s by enzymic or chemical conversions thereof. From above fats we prefer to use these fats, wherein two different LCPUFA""s are present in a ratio of at least 2, preferably at least 3.
Part of our invention are also food products, comprising at least a fat, wherein the fat is present in the form of the free flowing composition of the invention.
Examples of these food products are: bread; bakery goods; such as cakes, pastries or, croissants; infant formula; creamers; coffee whiteners.
The free flowing composition can be made by blending of fats A and B, after which the blend is cryomilled, spray-crystallized or spray-dried. Cryomilling in the presence of solid CO2 or liquid N2 being the most preferred routes. Cryomilling being performed in a mill in the presence of a low temperature agent, such as solid CO2. As a mill any known type of mill can be used, suitable for use at low temperature.